Gekidrago
is the second featured villain in Futari wa Pretty Cure. He appears from episodes 6 to 11 following Pisard's defeat. Large and muscular, he relies on his brawn rather than his brain. Easily having the highest fortitude of the group, Gekidrago can take a direct hit from a Marble Screw and only be knocked out for a few minutes. History After Pisard's death, Gekidrago volunteers to go next to defeat the Cures and the Evil King gives him permission, going on to mention that Pisard dropped one of the Prism Stones. Gekidrago catches the Pretty Cure near the lake and attacks them, turning the local bear into a ZakennaFwPC06. Despite this surprise attack, Pretty Cure can fight back, using a rare purification spell "Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy". Another Gekidrago attack occurred near the Verone Academy, in the middle of important lacrosse match, and he transforms the Vice Principal into a ZakennaFwPC07. But Zakenna-Vice-Principal wasn't too reliable and turns his scolding lecture onto Gekidrago. An unexpected turn of events allow the Pretty Cure to cast Marble Screw and get rid of the enemies. His next attempt was to retrieve the Prism Stones which in happened in a good time (for Gekidrago) and in bad time for Pretty Cure, because they were about to break up. Using a tree as a Zakenna, he fuses with his own Zakenna and attacks Nagisa and takes the mascots.FwPC08 But Nagisa catches the moment and passes Mipple to Honoka. The girls transform and keep arguing while Gekidrago keeps demanding they don't ignore him. Such a behavior eventually leads the Cures to shutting him up by using Marble Screw. In the next episode, Gekidrago comes to Verone Academy againFwPC09. He begins to attack, having Mepple in his possession. Nagisa tries to reason him by claiming that if something were to happen to Mepple, it'd be his responsibility. Gekidrago realizes that bringing the Evil King a sick Mepple would be bad idea, so Nagisa mentions that she can heal him. Gekidrago ends up believing this and gives Mepple back and they use him to transform. Enraged, Gekidrago sends the giant body model Zakenna after the girls, believing that he was tricked. Instead of attacking the creepy Zakenna, Honoka and Nagisa use Marble Screw on Gekidrago. As he flies away the giant Zakenna turns into the mini star shapes and fled from the scene. Next Gekidrago's attack was sudden and extremely fortunate, because he managed to catch Honoka alone in jewelry shopFwPC10. He demands Honoka to hand over the Prism Stones and Honoka states she will, but only if he can find them in the store. She uses this free time to contact Nagisa as he sits down and starts to look through every pile of gems and jewelry he can find. After he checks all jewels in the shop, Gekidrago realizes he was tricked and he makes an attempt to harm Honoka, but this trick buys enough time for the girls to reunite. They transform into Pretty Cure and start to attack, using Marble Screw on him. Gekidrago refuses to give up and the girls keep using it, soon seeing that the many gems surrounding them glisten brightly and form into the Marble Screw to create a stronger blast to send him flying. Last one, desperate attack happened when the girls went to the Aquarium with Nagisa's younger brother, Ryota.FwPC11 They spot Gekidrago nearby and he demands the Prism Stones. The girls refuses so he concentrates the Dark Power by drinking all of the water in the pool to transform himself into a shark-eel hybrid. He claims this to be his final form and begins to destroy the aquarium while they transform. While Black and White are fighting, Ryouta hears the battle sounds and runs off to help Nagisa. When Gekidrago sees Ryouta, he attacks him and he hits the ground near him to throw him back as Black catches him. Enraged by this vile attack, the Cures hit Gekidrago with all their might and finally defeat him. Personality Appearance He appears as a muscular man with silver, spiky hair. He wears a white sleeveless T-shirt along with red suspenders and wears caramel-colored pants. His shoes and bracelets are silver in color. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure